Remedies
by BackstageSpotlight31
Summary: Tony and Bruce get into a debate between the happiness of the man underneath the superhero persona; could Tony be Iron Man without his suit, and would Bruce be appreciated without the Hulk? "So you want me to stop finding antidotes because you want him to fight your battles, is that it?" Drabble


Tony exited the elevator to the basement where his lab was held.

He furrowed his brow, seeing that his computers were on.

"What the... hell?" He walked further in, seeing that Banner had been sitting at one of the computers, writing in notebooks.

"What are you doing? Here. In my lab." he asked, walking towards him.

The doctor looked up from the computer screen, and pulled his glasses down, "Jarvis said I could."

Tony put his arms out to the side in defeat, "Oh I see how it goes. Just because he's a scientist means he can come down here too? Come on Jarvis, you know better than that. Remember the last time you gave someone access to my lab who wasn't Pepper?"

"Yes sir, and he took one of your suits," the computer responded overhead, "and with good reason too."

Tony pursed his lips, "Good point."

He sat down next to the other on a table, his feet swaying back and forth. "So, what _are _you doing?" He asked taking a glance at Banner's notes as he wrote.

Bruce looked at the screen and then back to his notebook, jotting down a few things. He paused before replying, "I'm searching for another antidote."

Tony tilted his head, "What?"

"I said I'm searching-"

"I know what you said," Tony replied quickly, "But... _why_?"

Bruce fiddled with his pencil before taking off his glasses. He leaned back in his chair, looking up at the other man. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Why?" Tony asked, rater serious. "I thought you were through with that. I thought you took what I said to heart and accepted it."

"I did," the curly haired man replied, "But that was when you still had the arc reactor in your chest."

Tony paused, being caught off guard, "See, that's not fair."

"It's not fair?" Banner replied, "So you're allowed to seek help and I'm not?"

Tony paused, collecting his thoughts. "That's different than help. I can still be Iron Man without the arc reactor but, see, that's _completely_ different with you."

"So you want me to stop finding antidotes because you want him to fight your battles, is that it?"

"That isn't what I said."

"Sure sounds like it..." The doctor leaned forward in his seat again, placing his glasses on as he wrote in his notebook.

Tony sighed and looked at the other end of the room, eyes staring into nothing. The guy had a point, but then again, so did he.

"And besides," Bruce said after a few moments of silence, "This is just herb remedies. Something to take the edge off. Nothing that will give me exactly what I want. But I've learned to accept that."

Tony turned his head to face him, "Herb remedies? You know that stuff is bullshit, right?"

Bruce continued on his work, looking back and forth from the computer and his notes, "Not from _my _experience."

That was very true. He remembered Bruce telling him the story of how he tried a special flower that another scientist had sent him samples of to cure him of his condition. It worked during one transformation, but unfortunately the man was using his blood to create soldiers. Luckily the lab that held samples of his blood was destroyed.

Tony scooted closer to the doctor, placing a hand on the notebook, "Hold on a minute. You said that you were getting something just to take the edge off. So... you're _not _getting that same stuff as before?"

Bruce looked up at him, "Of course I'm not. Not after all that happened. And I just said I've accepted it, Tony. And..." he paused, trying to find the words as he adjusted his watch, "I feel useful here; my science, _and_ the Hulk. I just... want something so I'm not a nervous wreck all the time, you know?"

Tony nodded with a small smile. "Alright." he scooted himself off the table and placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "I'm glad you know your work is appreciated, doctor. And, you know, everything else you just said."

"...Thanks." Banner replied with a smile.

Tony began walking back to the elevator, "Jarvis, I'm not mad at you any more. You did good."

The computer's voice echoed overhead, "As always, sir."


End file.
